


Sweet revenge

by Gracy_rose



Series: Once smut [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Going to Hell, Guilty Pleasures, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Kill Me, Please Kill Me, Shameless, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracy_rose/pseuds/Gracy_rose
Summary: Regina finds some interesting ways to get revenge on Snow for Daniel.





	Sweet revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Please please don't kill me. 
> 
> This has been edited once now.

Regina smirks at the sleeping princess before her. Snow White was only 16 but truly beautiful. Regina had killed Leopold and taken over the kingdom. Now it was time for her revenge, but she planned to punish Snow in a special way.

With a wave of her hand the entire bed was engulfed in purple smoke. When it cleared Snow was still asleep but naked. She was standing, her arms tied to the ceiling and ropes from all four of the bed post around her ankles insuring she couldn't move.

Regina smirked and took in the beautiful pail skin of her step daughter. "Time to wake you." Regina grinned. A cloud of smoke formed in her hand and when it all disappeared a wooden paddle was in the queens right palm.

Regina carefully climbed onto the large bed, behind Snow.  
With on swift, hard, and painful motion the wooden paddle hit the ,white as snow, little ass. This woke Snow up in tears. "What the fuck?" She cried out. 

"I don't like that language young lady." Regina snapped smacking the paddle against Snow's butt agian. "Regina?" Snow turned her head over her shoulder. "Surprised dear?" Regina hit the teenagers rear end 5 more times, harder with each hit.

"Why are you doing this?" Snow hung her head, crying. "You got the love of my life killed." Regina grumbled. She poofed another paddle into her other hand and began hitting the ass like it was a drum. She kept a steady, but quick rhythm. Each hit felt like a horse kicking, and they just kept coming.

"What are you-" The pain was to much for Snow to even finish a sentence. Regina had an evil little grin on her face. She begins to hit harder.

Each time the wood meets Snow's skin the princess yelps, it gives Regina just a little more pleasure. "Does it hurt?" Regina asking mockingly. "Oh. Poor little brat is in pain." The evil queen counties to tease.

Regina stops hitting Snow's butt and breaths in her work. The once snow colored skin is now red as an apple. "Sure is an adorable little butt." Regina mocks slapping it with her hand. Snow breaths in sharply.

Regina crawls to Snow's front and grabs the girls chin. "Get ready." She spits on the teens lips. The she lets go of her face and smacks her cheek. "Are you crying?" Regina laughs. "You weak, pathetic little whore."

Regina spit on her forehead. With her thumb she rubs the saliva all over the girls face.

"Tonight is going to be too much fun." Regina laughs. She waves her hand and Snow is in cased in magic smoke. When it clears up she is standing in the middle of the room, still naked. A long rope hanging from the ceiling ties the girls arms above her head. A thick stick is chained between Snow's legs, keeping them spreed far apart.

"You have such a gorgeous body." Regina snickers. "And it's all mine." The queen stops for a moment to take in the view. 

"Fuck you." Snow tries to sound tough. "I said we don't use that kind of language here." Regina yelled. She got off the bed and walked over to a dresser. She opened the top drawer and pulled out a dildo and harnesses.

She hooked them together and walked to Snow. "Open your mouth!" She commands but Snow shock her head. Regina sighed and pulled on Snow's nipple, digging her nails into the tender skin.

Snow cries out and Regina takes advantage of the moment. She shoves the fake cock into the girl's mouth. Snow gags but Regina doesn't care. She straps the dildo onto Snow's face tightly.

"Now to begin warm up." Regina smiled calmly. "We have a busy day so we best start small." With the wave of her hand a leather whip appears. Regina grips it tightly and whacks Snow's boobs.

She hears the teens choke on the dick strapped to her face. Regina hit them again harder. Snow gags once more. "If you don't like it just say so." Regina mocks and leans in, her hand cuffing her ear.

Snow tries to speak but is stopped by the dildo, a muffled moan is all that comes out. "So you don't mind. Ok." Regina smiles and hits her breast agian. She whips Snow's chest a few more times. Then she bends down and puts on of the hard nipples into her mouth.

Regina lightly bits down, and a muffled scream comes from Snow.  Regina smirked; she began licking where she'd bitten. "I bet you like this." Regina laughs and spits agian on Snow's face.

"You're a naughty little princess." Regina whipped Snow's breasts one more time. Snow bent forward, accidentally sticking her still red ass out. "Oh does your booty miss me." The queen teased.

She grabs Snow's hair and bends her over. She waved her hand and another rope appeared. This one tied Snow into this passion; one end tied around Snow's neck the other around the sick.

"It's missing something." Regina thoughts out loud. "Oh I know." She said with a devilish grin. She walked back to the dresser and pulled out another dildo.

Regina made her way back to Snow and roughly shoved it up her tight, tiny bright red ass.

"Perfect."

"Now let's see. How else can I decorate you?" Regina ask herself. She poofed a bag over to them. Opening it, the evil woman pulled up a handful of close pins. With a smirk, Regina reached around Snow and placed one on each if her pink sensitive nipples.

This was enough to send tears shooting down Snow's face. "Cry baby." Regina snapped. She reached into the bag and pulled out a chain, it has clips on both ends. Regina bends down and puts it on Snow's tender cunt.

Regina laughs and Snow squirms and tries to close her legs. "Ya. Now we are having fun." Regina pulls out a bunch of tiny weights with a clip on the end.

"Let's see how many you can take." Regina puts one on and pulled on the chain slightly. She puts two more and watches as the teenager girl tries to get away.  She places a forth and a fifth.

Then Regina grabs four of the close pins. Carefully she clips them onto Snow's pussy. Snow let's out a muffled cry. "Just a few more things." Regina giggles. Revenge felt so satisfying.

Regina found another chain, just the same only longer. She put one end onto Snow's clit and the other onto her breast. After finding another chain she did the same thing; clamping this one to the other boob.

Then with the rest of the close pins she pinched Snow's bottom. "You're still missing something." Regina dug through the bag.

After a minute she smiles. "Perfect." She walked to Snow's front and grabbed and fist full of her black hair. Regina takes out the dildo.

Snow takes in a deep breath, and begins breathing heavy. Regina replaced the dick for a ball gag and pulls a blindfold over Snow's eyes.

"Now you are complete. I'll see you later." Regina stands up. As she walks out and smacks Snow's ass sending a rush of pain through the girls body.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Really pls don't kill me
> 
> And I will maybe do a chapter 2


End file.
